Call of Duty: Dark War III Reveal Trailer: Resurrection
This is the transcript of the Reveal trailer of Call of Duty: Dark War III. Translation Here's some explanation to help you to understand the trailer *Between " and " in Italic = what exactly happens on the screen *'Bold '= The person/entities who said the lines *Normal Text = the lines the character/entities spokes Transcript "First the screen shows a bunch of missiles from the sky are hitting the ground. And a bunch of civilians are running for their lifes. Then the screen turns into black and suddenly it change into the view of the destroyed New York and 3 seconds later it switch into the destroyed London." 'Phantom: '''We are the guardians, and we failed to protect our countries... ''"Then the screen turns into black and Innovation Los Angeles logo shows up on the screen. And after that the screen switches into the Destroyed Liberty Island with the statue of the Liberty is lying on the ground and some parts of it are floating on the sea. Then it changes into the destroyed White House and after a few seconds Activision Logo shows up on the screen." 'Phantom: '''But there's a small chance for us to fix our mistakes. ''"Then the screen changes into 4 Hunters operatives running from a collapsing factory then skipped into the point where they ziplining out from the factory and the factory is completely collapsed. Then the screen change into 2 Hunters operatives and some US Army Rangers are jumping out from a V-TOL and when they passed the clouds, they saw the sea is full of Battleships and the sea is a warzone." "Then the screen changes into the Kennedy Space Center. A M1A2 Abrams is been released from a C-17 Globemaster III and land safely on the ground and some other tanks are land safely on the ground too. Then it switches into the USS Washington and Hawk is turning on the F-35 system and turn on the engine and taking off and when he reach mid air, a US F-35 is been shot down and fall into the sea." "Then it switches into the Italy and 3 Hunters operatives are in a van. And in the back of the van, a Hunters operative is shooting at the pursuers. Then it changes into a Hunters operative shot down a chopper is fall down into the front of a car that the Hunters chase and the driver losing control of the car and the car hit the Pisa Tower and scaring all the pedestrians in the area." "Then the screen changes into 4 Hunters operatives are running away from Krasnez soldiers with a car. Then when they reach a giant gorge, a cargo plane shows up with the cargo bay door open and the car makes a big jump and successfully enter the plane." 'Phantom: '''The small chance is our final chance, so we have to fight...or die in vain. ''"Then the screen switched into a man in first person view. He's wearing his body armor then his gloves, then he reload his M4A1 then take his combat knife and holster it. Then the screen switches into third person and the man takes his balaclava and wears it." '' ''"Then the screen turns into black and the game's tagline "It All Ends Here" shows up on the screen and then game's title "Call of Duty: Dark War III" shows up on the screen and the release date shows up and the "Pre Order Now" text shows and then the box art shows up on the screen."